ABC
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: They were meant to be each other's constant companion. They were born to be each other's sweetheart. Each letter means something to them. A, B, C. A collection of 26 Skye/Fitz drabbles. One for every letter.
1. A is for Admittance

Right. This is long overdue. I am a massive Skitz shipper, as you must be, if you are reading this.

Every chapter of this collection will correspond to a letter of the Alphabet. So there will be 26. For now.

I would like to thank Caitlin51 for giving me the assurance that there are other Slitz fans out in the AoS universe. And yeah.

I would love reviews! I love reviews XD And I'm taking requests for drabbles, if you want anything in particular.

But for now... This is set after the Season 1 finale. Obviously AU.

* * *

><p><span>A is for Admittance <span>

"Please don't leave." Skye murmured, clutching his hand and stroking back a few curls off his forehead. "Please, Leo, please just do this for me."

Leo didn't answer. To be honest, Skye didn't expect him to. From what the doctor had said to her, to the whole team, Leopold Fitz had been underwater, without any oxygen, for long enough that he might...

He might...

Not wake up again.

As soon as she had a chance, Skye had ran, with Couson, and Triplett, and May, to Fitz's bedside.

The face of the young engineer, so pale and slack, lying in the starched bed with the crisp white sheets that smelled like detergent, made Skye's mind and blood boil.

_How fucking dare him._

_Ward._

_The bastard._

_She would crush his fucking skull._

Skye had been so wrong about everything, she thought that Grant Ward was her love, the man that gave her what she wanted, even if she didn't need it.

Not the engineer. Not the man that was too soft to admit his feelings to Skye. The man that was locked in the lab with Simmonds, half of a team.

As she sat by his bed, detecting the smell of Leo's cologne (some kind of Scottish scent), Skye remembered.

The time.

The times.

"Are you okay?"

Skye looked up suddenly, meeting Jemma's eyes in shocked silence. Then she nodded, once up, once down.

The young scientist walked further into the room, looking at the slack face of her best friend with sadness in her eyes. "He said." Jemma began, in a thick and choked voice, brushing what suspiciously looked like tears away from her eyes. "He said, before we... Before the crate blew, that he loves you Skye."

"I know." Skye answered hollowly.

"Not just like that." Jemma continued, tears leaking again, too fast for her to mop up. "He _loves you,_ Skye."

Skye let out a sob, curling her knees up to her chest and clutching Leo's hand harder than ever. She thought that he squeezed back for a second, but then the illusion was gone and she was back with his limp, cold, empty body.

Breathing. But he wasn't there.

"I love you too." Skye sobbed, feeling Jemma place a hand on her shoulder. "God, Leopold Fitz, I love you too..."


	2. B is for Banana

**Mega thanks (a BUSload... Hee hee) to Tonisa san Frella Sherlolly, DarkseidAlex, AgentMaryMargaretSkitz and MelodyPond77!**

**This is literally the best initial response I have ever had to a Multichapter story. Ever. Special thanks to DarkseidAlex for the brilliant ideas I have been handed.**

**Here you go. You all get a lanyard XD**

B is for Banana

"I want a monkey."

Skye looked up, in complete surprise, and watched as Fitz walked around the lab table, over to where she was looking through the files Jemma had recovered from HYDRA.

He hadn't even looked up when Skye had walked in, and as a result Skye had assumed that Fitz was...

Preoccupied.

"And... And they... Eat..." Fitz clicked his fingers a few times (what was the word?) but then Skye jumped in, right before he could grab the word that was sitting on his tongue.

"Bananas."

"Y-yes, that." Fitz was stuttering even more now, and he shoved his hands into his pockets to stop them trembling. "D-do you like bananas?"

Skye closed the lid of her laptop, with a snap that echoed in the silence that had settled between them both. Then she smiled, hesitantly, and traced the logo on the computer absent-mindedly.

"You're the monkey here, not me." She laughed, slightly awkwardly. Skye had avoided Fitz in the last few weeks, firstly due to his... His condition, and then because she was simply busy.

Fitz made a brief attempt of a smile, and tapped the desk, trying to get his thoughts stirring again. "Do you- do you want to..." He began, but the words were gone. "Get some... After-breakfast before-dinner..."

"Lunch?" Skye suggested, with a smile. "I'd love to."

"Good!" Fitz perked up, before his smile dropped. "No, I mean... Better. Great!"

"Come on then." Skye said softly. "Mack makes awesome banana pancakes."


	3. C is for Courage

Thank yous for DarkseidAlex, MelodyPond77, AgentMaryMargaretSkitz and Tonisa zan Frella Sherlolly! Sorry this took so long.

Especial thanks to DarkseidAlex, who gave me the prompt and idea 'C is for Courage'!

I can also reveal that next chapter is 'D for Doctor Who'!

C is for Courage

Skye ran.

She was running away from Coulson, away from the big, scary black folder and towards... Well, that was the question, wasn't it?

"You okay Skye?" Jemma caught her, just as the hacker entered the lab. "You look like you're in a hurry."

"Oh, it's okay." Skye laughed, brushing her hair out of her face. "I was just looking for Leo. Do you know where he is?"

Jemma noted the use of her best friend's first name with a hidden smile, and just nodded. "He's with Mack, in the garage."

"Thanks." Skye flashed Jemma a smile, before running back out of the lab again.

Leo was on his own in the garage when Skye got to him. He looked up in surprise, his eyes widening when the normally well-composed girl doubled over, and her eyes squeezed tight shut.

"Are you okay Skye?" He asked, placing a hand on the hacker's shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"Coulson." Skye gasped, straightening up. "He... My first solo mission..."

Leo sighed inwardly - she would be fine, why was she worrying? - and slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

It felt oddly... Comforting. Right. Leo could smell the shampoo Skye used (cranberry and apple) and he couldn't help but imagine her in the shower, washing and rinsing her hair, the water trickling down her naked body...

He knew he was flushing red. So Leo cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed. "You'll be fine." He said softly, unable to get rid of the mental picture of Skye in the shower. "I... I know you will."

"What if I screw up?" Skye sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What if I blow my cover? What will AC think of me then-"

"Skye." Leo said, just loudly enough to break through Skye's constant chanting. "Look, Skye, I... I... I-I-I..."

He went red again, especially as Skye looked straight at him. "Leo." She said, completely seriously.

_Just say it._

"I know you'll be fine." Leo sighed. "Look..." He searched in his pockets for a few moments, before finding what he was looking for. "Sleepy." He explained, holding up the D.W.A.R.F. "Just... You know, take it for... Courage?"

"You're giving me... Sleepy." Skye said, blinking rapidly. "You're. Giving. Me. Sleepy."

Leo smiled weakly (her eyes were so adorable) and nodded slowly. "Like I just said... Just for courage."

"Why not 'for luck'?" Skye asked, after a pause. "That's what most people say."

"B-before my D-Dad died..." Leo began, a little shakily, but the words flowed easily. "He used to give me little things. Screwdrivers, spanners, nuts and bolts... Then, after h-h-he gave them t-to me, he used to say 'for courage'."

Skye bit her lip, and looked down at the D.W.A.R.F. in her palm. "Thank you." She murmured, closing her fingers around it. "It'll give me courage."

"Yeah." Leo managed a small smile. "Good luck, Skye."


End file.
